mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page! When I make a trade market tell me here so you can buy items. Have fun! I have a trade market up so you can get items. Legoguy1866Legoguy1866 (talk) To find it in search type User:Legoguy1866/The best deals.Legoguy1866Legoguy1866 (talk) Store Hello legoguy I'm from The MLN Elves store If you need any questions on how to operate your store then you can ask me.-- 13:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) On your talk page? Legoguy1866Legoguy1866 (talk) :Sure.-- 13:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I might be there sometime. I understand this a lot.Legoguy1866 (talk) :Glad to here it and maybe you can even visit my store sometime to just check it out. ( closed right now ). Oh and you can ask german77 to help you with your sig.-- 13:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'll find him sometime.Legoguy1866 (talk) help I'm here to help you in all. In your user page you can add all about you like your rank in mln or other this just don't say secret codes.-- 13:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That helped a lot.Legoguy1866 (talk) And in your user page is not a talk page you can delete all stuff and you don't need to put your sig.-- 13:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) OKay thanks again.Legoguy1866 (talk) How can I give barnstars?Legoguy1866 (talk) Editing Thanks for all of your edits, they are much appreciated here. Please, when you are adding information use correct spelling and grammar, and ask yourself if that info is actually necessary. 15:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll do that.Legoguy1866 (talk) Thanks for the name... Do you want can I make you a sig? if so what color?-- 21:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A black sig. And sure. I forgot my sig. Sorry Legoguy1866 (talk) How can I make my own sig? sig Here you go [[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] ---- -- 21:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I love it!Legoguy1866 (talk) ok Okay; do not listen to anything the other users have told you, unless it's someone like Kjhf or German77. Put the following code in your sig box in Special:Preferences: Do not modify the code in any way. Copy it over, deleting any previously existing text within your sig. If someone else tells you that you've done it wrong, don't listen unless, as said before, that person is German77, Kjhf, or someone else who has had a lot of experience with sigs. (Followed by 100 zeroes talkc ontribs 17:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC))-- 21:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) G2G later signing out -- 21:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) See ya. See ya later I need to get off so see you all later. Hey hey do you need any help on your page?-- 03:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, umm how do I make it a differnt color? I keep forgeting to put my sig!Legoguy1866 (talk) Welcome to wikia! Welcome, My name is skullkeepa14 or skull for short. Anyway I did a few minor edits to ur page. You might wanna add a few pictures of ur badges!. And remember always use the preview button!-- 11:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How do I add pics for my badges? And thanks for putting my MLN link.